Aprendiendo a ser una dama
by Angelica Teach
Summary: Y después de esos tres años con las "tortuosas" clases de educación y refinamiento con su tía, Akane volvía siendo una señorita hecha y derecha para cumplir su matrimonio con Ranma. Claro que jamás las cosas han sido fáciles para esos dos. —LONG-FIC.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si lo hace.

**Aprendiendo a ser una dama.**  
><strong>J<strong>anne & **Ha**rry

_Go.~_

_Idiota Ranma. _Pensó Akane enojada.

¿Cuál era el problema ahora? Fácil, el mismo de siempre. Él criticaba algo de ella, se enojaban, se peleaban, y se separaban. Hoy le había tocado a su comida. Aunque no había sido un insulto tal cual, no era tampoco que no lo fuera. La cosa era que había vomitado su estofado apenas al tocarlo con los labios. ¡Qué necesidad tenía! Es decir, ella sabía que no era la mejor cocinera, sí, que tal vez su cocina no era comparable con la de Ukyo o Xian-Pu, pero no era necesario que se lo restregara en la cara.

Además de lo que siempre le decía. O sea: que no era femenina, que tenía pechos planos, que era fea, tonta, marimacho, entre otras cosas que ustedes saben bien.

―_¡Pues entonces ve a pedirle a tu amiguita Ukyo que te prepare algo delicioso para comer! ―había gritado ella._

―_¡Sabes qué, eso voy a hacer! ―Y salió por la puerta._

Le dio tanto coraje.

Ahora ella estaba recogiendo la mesa y limpiando los platos. O el plato, ya que Soun, su padre, se excusó con decir que ya había comido, Genma se convirtió en panda y comió bambú, Nabiki había salido desde la mañana a quién-sabe-donde ―seguramente a hacer dinero― y Kasumi estaba con el doctor Tofú, por lo que ella había tenido que comer sola.

Al estar tan concentrada pensando al lavar los platos, se molestó bastante cuando el tímbre de la puerta sonó y fue ella la que tuvo que ir a abrir.

Pero todo coraje se le bajó al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

Una mujer alta, con cabellos canosos y de porte elegante con un aire de superioridad estaba ahí parada. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de una falda estilo árabe con una blusa morada rayando en el estilo español y zapatos que juraría ser ingleses, ¿o canadienses? Como fuere, bien combinados y dándole excelente gusto. Con su metro ochenta y cinco miró hacia abajo a Akane con aire de indiferencia.

―¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? ―Preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, entró.

Akane no se movió.

―¿Quién era, hija? ―Preguntó Soun. Lo que no requirió respuesta al ver a la mujer que ahí estaba.― Adelida. ―Susurró.

La mujer no le contestó y, por el contrario, se dedicó a estudiar la casa con sus fríos ojos color azul rey mezclados con el gris. Estudió, casi, a través de las paredes. Cada pequeña telaraña, esquina y pelusa de polvo fue estudiada por esa mujer. Finalmente, volteó a ver con desaprobación al hombre pelinegro.

―Tienes una casa muy simple, Soun. ―Él no dijo nada. Adelida se volteó hacia Akane y le mostró una sonrisa fría.― ¿Te molestaría traerme una taza de té? ―Preguntó con tono condescendiente.

Akane asintió y salió hacia la cocina. Tomó la pava y la puso a hervir con agua, pero, al agarrar la caja con los tés, se dio cuenta que había olvidado preguntarle cuál le gustaba más.

Salió de la cocina y se dispuso a entrar a la sala principal, cuando escuchó las voces de su padre y su tía discutir sobre algo que ella ignoraba.

―¿Qué hace aquí, Adelida? ―Preguntó Soun.

―¿No es lógico? He venido por Akane, a llevármela. ―Contestó simple la mujer. Soun jaló aire.

Akane se asomó a la puertita corrediza para poder ver mejor las reacciones de las personas que ahí estaban.

―¿Qué? ―Volvió a preguntar incédulo Soun.

―¡Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto, Soun! ―La espontaneidad con la que habló la muer sacó de onda a padre e hija. Era la primera vez que ambos la escuchaban hablar así.― Recuerda que ella casi cumple dieciocho.

Soun asintió.― ¿Y?

―Recurerda la promesa de mi hermana, querido ―apremió.― Cuando Akane cumpliera dieciocho iría conmigo para aprender todo lo que en estos diecisiete años no ha aprendido. ―Sentenció.

Akane jaló aire y fue descubierta en su espionaje.

―¡Oh, Akane querida, estabas oyendo! ―dijo la mujer― Ven, siéntate. ¡Oh! Pero antes ve a traerme mi té. Té negro, por favor.

Y la peliazul salió derecho a la cocina. Sirvió rápido la taza de té y agarró el sobrecito, ¿cómo estaba eso de que ella iría con su tía? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué su papá no le había dicho nada? ¿Y su madre? ¿Qué la había impulsado a tomar esa desición? Es decir, no la había conocido, pero aún así tenía derecho a saber de qué iban las cosas. Sobre todo tratándose de ella.

―Gracias, primor ―dijo Adelida cuando le entregó la taza― siéntate ―agregó.

Akane se sentó de pies cruzados y miró alternativamente a su padre y a su tía.

―¿Tendo? ¿Qué ocurre? Me dejaste en medio de un juego de... ¿.¡Usted!.? ―Gritó Genma al ver a la mujer sentada.

―¿Qué hace éste hombre en tu casa, Soun?―Preguntó indiferente al grito de él.

Akane no entendía ni mu.

―¿Se conocen? ―Preguntó.

―Quiero saber lo mismo. ―Habló Soun.

La mujer miró sobre el hombro y despectivamente al hombre mitad panda. Bufó y volteó el rostro.

―¿Qué hace en tu casa? ―Volvió a preguntar.

―Es el... ―dudó pero, finalmente, decidió decirle― El padre del prometido de mi hija... De Akane. ―La pliazul se ruborizo.

Adelida primero fue indiferente, luego se puso roja, morada, azul y, finalmente, saltó de la silla enfurecida.

―¡De eso nada! ¡Jamás permitiré que mi pequeña Akane se case con un Saotome! ¡ESO JAMÁS! ―Gritó, se volteó a ver a Akane y habló demandante, dándole una orden―: Ve arriba a hacer maletas, vendrás conmigo.

Akane no se movió, si no que volteó a ver a su padre, que no supo que decir. Adelida sorbió de su taza y miró a Soun.

―Y que ni se te ocurra evitarlo, que mi hermana no lo hubiera querido tampoco. ―Finalizó.

El hombre parecía tener una lucha interior, finalmente miró a la canosa mujer y dijo un monosílabo que hizo que sus fracciones se descompusieran de nuevo. Dos veces en un día, debían considerarse afortunados.

―No.

Adelida frunció el seño y levantó una ceja.

―¿No? ―Preguntó.― ¿Romperás la única última voluntad de tu esposa? ―Volteó a ver a la peliazul y sonrió cínicamente― Da la vuelta ―ordenó. Akane comenzó a girar― ¡Más despacio, _mon chérie_! ―Y bajó tres cuartos su velocidad.

Adelida la estudió cuidada y estructuradamente, sus cabellos, su cintura y porte. Su perfil y manos, quedando inconforme con lo que veía. Negó con la cabeza.

―Habla.

―¿Qué quiere que diga? ―La mujer rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió un papel.

―Quiero que recites este poema.

Akane comenzó a leer, con su chillona y normal voz, sin poner ninguna entonación especial a la lectura, lo cual desaprovó.

―_Despuez de una gira larga por Monteria, me presente a Cartagena una tardecita, y a bocagrande llegue cuando el sol moria, y me puse a contemplar...*****_

―Gracias, así está bien ―la detuvo y le retiró el papel de las manos.― Ahora camina.

―Soun, ¿qué hace ésta mujer? ―Preguntó Genma.

―Cállese, Saotome. ―Demando, Akane caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, tensa.― Gracias, querida.

Akane se detuvo y, tras un movimiento de la mano de su tía, se sentó a su lado. La mujer comenzó a peinar sus cortos cabellos y tocó sus mejillas. Volvió a negar.

―Soun, ella no es una mujer, es una _sciocca ragazza _―pronunció en italiano.― Debe venir conmigo.

El pelinegro suspiró.

―¿Cuál era el trato? ―Preguntó.

―Akane, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, vendría conmigo tres años... ―Fue interrumpida por el grito de Soun.

―¡Tres años!

―Sh, querido, no interrumpas. ―Dijo simple― Sí, tres años, a aprender a ser una _seniorina. _―Recitó.― Viajaría alrededor del mundo, iría a _School for ladies _en Londres conmigo y, luego, te la regresaría lista para asumir sus roles de mujer de la casa, así como jefa y dueña del dojo. ―Miró despectivamente a Genma― Lo que no contaba es con que estuviera comprometida.

―Así es ―asintió Genma― está conprometida con mi Ranma, así que no podrá ir, como lo lamento ―dijo con voz fingida.

―Pues yo rompo ese compromiso ―habló Adelida.

―¿QUÉ? ―Gritó Soun― ¡USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

―Oh, si que puedo, y lo hago. Akane, ―y la volteó a ver― estás soltera de nuevo. Ahora sube a hacer tus maletas que nos vamos.

―Pero yo no quiero ir con usted ―dijo Akane. Una de las primeras frases que había dicho y su voz sonaba ronca. Tanto que estaba prácticamente irreconocible.

Adelida se levantó sin decir nada, agarró su bolso e hizo una reverencia muy femenina hacia sus anfitriones, agradeció el té y se dedicó a caminar hacia la puerta con pasos lentos y elegantes. Soun miraba el suelo con las manos cerradas en puños, parecía luchar consigo mismo, con dos partes de sí.

―Akane, ve con Adelida. ―Ordenó.

―¡Qué! ―Gritó Genma.

―Descuida, Saotome. ―Le calmó― El compromiso con Ranma no está anulado ―Adelida le miró con veneno, pero él no titubeó― cuando Akane regrese en tres años, podrán casarse bajo cualquier sicunstancia. Además será suficiente tiempo como para que usted y su hijo puedan ir a Jusenkyo a librarse de su maldición. Así también Akane aprenderá a ser buena mujer para su hijo. ―Terminó, volteó a ver a su hija y le sonrió tristemente.― Sube a hacer tus maletas.

―¿Qué? ¡Pero papá...! ―Quiso protestar.

―Hazlo por tu madre Akane. ―Pidió, la ojicafé no dijo nada y subió.

...

Akane estuvo lista en media hora. No había empacado demasiado ya que su tía había insitistido en que no lo necesitaría, ella le compraría ropa.

Paradas frente a la puerta, se despedían de los dos hombres que estaban ahí.

Afuera llovía.

―Nos vemos en tres años, Tendo ―dijo, condescendiente, la mujer.

Akane no se despidió.

Y subieron al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto.

En un parque de Nerima, un pelinegro tenía un mal presentimiento.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>**Pedazo de la canción Tardes de Verano, de Hermanos Zuleta<strong>_

Es el primer capítulo de una historia de veinte, aproximadamente. Es sólo un prólogo, así que entiendo que no comprendan muchas cosas, pero esperen al que sigue y entenderán.

No sé cuándo lo subiré, pero no creo tardar demasiado.

Comenten o Harry hará explotar sus computadoras.

*Harry pone cara de psicótico*

Hasta la otra.


	2. Acéptalo

Los personajes de Ranma no son de mi pertenencia, son de la excelentísma Rumiko T., y yo los uso sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Aprendiendo a ser una dama.  
>J<strong>anne & **H**arry. ;)

_Go._

**Acéptalo.  
>. <strong>

Ranma regresó corriendo hasta el dojo, presa de un presentimiento que no sabía de dónde había salido.

Estaba solo, sentado en un parque de por ahí, pensando. Pensando básicamente en dos cosas que siempre consumían sus pensamientos, y que de una u otra forma se entrelazaban: Su maldición y Akane. En Akane pensaba porque estaba molesto, esa _fea marimacho _siempre lo estaba peleando, agrediendo y gritándole cosas hirientes, aunque él no era tampoco un santo con ella, pero eso era otra historia. Su maldición era algo que lo hacía mantenerse inseguro de sí mismo. Al pensar que tocando el agua fría se convertía en una mujer se sentía un hombre incompleto.

Se estarán preguntando en qué se entrelazaban, bueno, era bastante fácil, en realidad: No podía casarse con Akane mientras fuera un mitad mujer. Sería algo antinatural.

Por ello pensaba en irse a Jusenkyo y vencer su maldición, regresar y... pues cumplir la parte del acuerdo de sus padres que le correspondía.

Claro, en caso de que Akane aceptara.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Genma, Soun y Nodoka sentados alrededor de la mesa del comedor que Akane más de una vez le había lanzado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó al ver sus rostros turbios.

Fue Soun quien contestó, con una voz inmutable.

―Akane se fue.

_¿Qué?_

_―_¿Cómo?

―Sí, hijo, lo que escuchas ―dijo Nodoka, impascible.― Akane se fue.

_¿Qué? ¿Sola? ¿Así sin más? ¿Sin avisar? _No pudo más que sentirse ligeramente culpable. ¿Ligeramente? Más bien decir mucho.

La puerta se abrió y Nabiki y Kasumi entraron bajo un paraguas empapado al interior de la cómoda sala.

―¡Ya regresamos, padre! ―Avisó la mayor. Ver a todos allí parados menos a la peliazul llamó evidentemente su atención.― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Akane? ―Preguntó a vistas con preocupación.

El rostro del señor Tendo se oscureció.

―Adelida vino por ella, finalmente ―susurró.

El rostro de las hermanas no tenía precio alguno.

En la mente de Ranma se formulaban pregunta tras pregunta, decidió hacer la más importante de todas.

―¿Quién es Adelida?

Soun suspiró.

―Adelida es la peor persona que podrías tener como un familiar. ―Dijo Nabiki― Es orgullosa, inaguantable, testaruda y todo el tiempo te está corrigiendo. ¡Padre, cómo la dejaste!

―¿Eh? ―Ranma no entendía nada.

―Nabiki no seas grosera ―le reprendió Kasumi―, además, seguro papá tenía buenas razones para...

―¡La metiste en la boca del lobo, literal! ―Gimoteó.

Soun se levantó y golpeó la mesa con un puño, demandando así el automático silencio de sus hijas. Miró a los tres jóvenes que estaban ahí ―sus dos hijas y Ranma― y los invitó a sentarse con un suave movimiento de la mano. El joven pelinegro se sentó al lado de su madre, Kasumi al lado de su padre y Nabiki hizo un movimiento de indignación con la cabeza y prefirió mantenerse de pié recargada en una pared.

El señor se giró a ver a Ranma.

―Hijo, ¿qué quieres saber? ―Le preguntó.

―Y ¿por qué me pregunta a mí? ―Dijo a la defensiva y sobresaltado.

Soun se encogió de hombros.

―Porque supongo que tienes dudas de por qué Akane se fue, ―dijo simple― ya que es tu prometida ―agregó.

Ranma fingió indignación y se giró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y bufó fingiendo desinterés.

―No me importa que Akane sea mi prometida ―dijo resuelto―, pero quiero saber quién es esa Adela que tanto dicen.

―Adelida ―corrigió Soun y comenzó a relatar― es una tía de mis hijas, gran amiga, casi hermana de mi esposa, que en paz descanse...

―Suficiente ―dijo Nabiki, que no pudo mantener su fachada de indignación―, no me pienso quedar a ver como adulas a esa mujer. Me voy.

Si giró y comenzó a caminar a su habitación. Kasumi le quiso detener, pero fue detenida.

―Déjala, Kasumi. Tu y yo sabemos que es un tema delicado para ella. ―La mayor de los Tendo suspiró.

―No entiendo ―dijo Nodoka, después de unos minutos de silencio.― ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir?

―Si me permiten continuar sin más interrupciones... ―Comenzó Soun.

_La mañana era lluviosa y, dentro del Dojo sólo se escuchaban los gritos de una mujer que daba a luz. Los gritos de ella eran mezclados con los truenos y relámpagos de afuera._

_―Vamos, ya casi ―alentaba un Soun mucho más joven._

_―N-No puedo más ―y volvió a gritar, siendo escuchado, finalmente, el llanto de una pequeña bebé._

_―Es... Es una niña ―dijo el hombre mientras la lavaba y envolvía en una manta― y muy hermosa ―agregó._

_La sonrisa de la mujer se hizo increíblemente hermosa cuando su esposo le entregó a la pequeña en sus brazos. La niña hizo un puchero y luego dió un grito. Frunciendo el ceño se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre y, cuando su padre le quiso tocar, soltó un chillidito._

_La mujer rió._

_―Creo que el mejor nombre para ella será Akane. ―Su esposo levantó una ceja._

_―¿Quieres que nuestra hija se llame Niña Enojada? ―Preguntó._

Ante eso Ranma soltó una carcajada, pero se calló al ver las miradas asesinas de todos los ahí presentes. Carraspeó e hizo una seña con la mano para que continuara con su relato.

Soun se volteó.

_―No, tontito ―dijo la señora con una sonrisa― Akane es una flor que, aunque se ve... diferente por fuera ―no quiso usar ningún calificativo despectivo hacia su hija―, es un tesoro por dentro._

_El hombre no dijo nada y se dedicó a abrazar a su esposa. Sus dos hijas anteriores estaban arriba, dormidas, por lo que no habían escuchado nada del escándalo que se había llevado a cabo abajo. Todo era perfecto, un cuadro digno de ser pintado, hasta que se abrió la puerta del dojo y una figura alta ―y temeraria― entró y se dirigió derecho a la mujer que acababa de alumbrar._

_―¡Hermana! ―Gritó la mujer feliz― Te presento a tu sobrina Akane. _

_La mujer miró por sobre el hombro a la bebé que dormía, entonces su semblante se relajó._

_―Es muy hermosa, querida. ―Se giró hacia el hombre y asintió― Muy buen trabajo, Tendo._

_―Gracias ―dijo simple._

El relato del señor Tendo se vio interrumpido por un joven con trenza.

―Oe, oe, no entiendo nada. ¿Esa tal Adelida es tía de Akane? ―Preguntó.

―Si.

―Ah, bueno, prosiga.

―Creo que mejor me adelantaré un par de semanas, eso no es muy relevante que digamos ―dijo el señor Soun,― bastaría con decir que Adelida, de la nada, le agarró un gran cariño a Akane. Se quedó con nosotros partir de ese día ya hasta que se consumó la promesa...

―¡Que promesa, Tendo! ―Gritó exasperado Genma.

―¡Querido! ―Le reprendió Nodoka.― ¡Se paciente!

―Para allá voy, Saotome...

_Había pasado ya, exactamente, una semana del nacimiento de Akane, y su madre, de la nada, había tenido una grave caída de salud. Al parecer, sin razón aparente._

_―¿Cómo está, doctor Kenjitsu? ―preguntó Soun._

_―Pues, ―comenzó a decir mientras guardaba sus aparatos― su mujer está muy débil, al parecer en el parto algo salió mal y acarreó alguna enfermedad. No puedo saber la gravedad hasta hacer más pruebas. ―Concluyó._

_―Entiendo, doctor. ―Dijo serio. _

_Una suave mano se posó en su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarle con un infinito cariño. En la sala sólo estaban Soun, su esposa y Akane en brazos de su tía Adelida. Esta última estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba con respecto a la enfermedad de su amiga/hermana._

_Las niñas ―Kasumi y Nabiki― entraron a la habitación en cuanto el doctor se marchó._

_―Papi, ¿cómo está mami? ―preguntó la pequeña Nabiki, sentándose en el regazo de su papá._

_―Oh, pues, ―dudó― mami está bien, se va a recuperar muy pronto._

_La señora le sonrió a sus hijas para dar validez a sus palabras._

_―Pequeñas, ¿les molestaría ir por una taza de té por mí a la cocina? ―preguntó la señora._

_Sus hijas salieron disparadas._

_―Me hubieras pedido a mí, amor ―dijo el señor Tendo, la mujer negó. _

_―No, querido, te necesito aquí. ―Sentenció, se giró a ver a la mujer del otro lado de la habitación, que admiraba a la bebé como si fuera una gran pieza de oro― Adelida, acércate por favor. ―Le llamó._

_La mujer caminó hasta ella y se arrodilló para quedar más cerca de su rostro._

_―Escucha, hermana, en caso de que algo me llegue a pasar yo... quiero que tú te hagas cargo de Akane ―le pidió._

_―¡¿QUÉ? ―Dijeron la mujer y Soun al unísono._

_―Sí, quiero que ―se agarró el vientre por un repentino dolor― tu seas su madre._

_―Querida, lamento decirte que no voy a permitir eso ―dijo Soun―, si algo llegara a pasarte YO me encargaré de criar a nuestras hijas, además que nada va a pasarte._

_La mujer negó._

_―Yo sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero quiero que Adelida le enseñe a mi pequeña como ser una mujer ―sus ojos se enfocaron en los grisáceos de la mujer― yo siempre te admiré, Addie. Quiero que Akane sea como tú..._

_―Repito, no voy a permitirlo ―dijo Soun._

_La mujer volvió a negar._

_―Entonces llegaremos a un punto medio. ―Sentenció― Akane vivirá contigo hasta la mayoría de edad, cuando la cumpla, irá con Adelida pra aprender todo lo que no pudo en estos años, ¿de acuerdo? ―Preguntó._

_Soun negó._

_―Hazlo por mí ―suplicó. Él, suspiró._

_―Sólo si no se aparece por aquí en los dieciocho años ―dijo, reacio. Su esposa frunció el seño._

_―Eso es imposible, si Akane no le conoce no irá con ella. ―Dijo con un sonrisa― Se aparecerá sólo lo necesario. ―Dijo simple con una sonrisa, al ver las caras de disconfomidad de su esposo y su amiga, suspiró― es mi última voluntad, por favor. ―Pidió._

_―Está bien ―dijeron, otra vez al unísono._

_―Gracias ―dijo con una sonrisa, justo entonces le dio un ataque de tos. Cuando este hubo pasado, miró a su esposo― te amo. ―y luego a su amiga― Muchas gracias, Addie._

_La mujer se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a dormir._

_Mas, a la mañana siguiente, no despertó._

_―_Esa es la historia ―dijo Soun, a todos los presentes ahí.

―Tendo... ―susurró impresionado Genma.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que a Nodoka se le ocurrió preguntar.

―¿Y de dónde salieron los tres años?

―Oh, eso lo acordamos Adelida y yo. Decidimos que serían los tres años que mínimo tendría que hacer por cualquier carrera en la universidad. ―Nodoka asintió.

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio, en el cual, en ese aire, flotaban cualquier cantidad de dudas implícitas.

Pero en la mente de Ranma había una en particular que le trasquilaba las neuronas: ¿O sea que Akane se haría como había dicho Nabiki? Independientemente de si la mamá de ellas le tenía confianza a _Addie, _él había tenido un mal presentimiento.

Y, llamenlo como quieran ―sexto sentido, radar, o lo que sea―, pero sus malos presentimientos siempre se cumplían.

* * *

><p>Todavía no termino de leer Ranma, así que, si hay algo que no concuerda con el final del Manga (porque del animé ni hablemos), me avisan y me aclaran qué, ¿vale? ;)<p>

**Agradecimientos.**

**Izumi Miyu O.O: **Jajaj, me alegra que te guste la trama, se me ocurrió un día que no tenía nada que hacer y estaba viendo la de "Legalmente rubia", ¿qué te parecieron las reacciones de Ranma y los demás personajes? ¿Y ya entiendes de qué viene eso de Adelida? Quiero tu opinión. ;)

**megumi san:** Gracias. ;)

**Ame90:** Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Aqui tienes más. ;)

**Akima-06:** Gracias, gracias. ;) Pondré poco de lo de Akane, tal vez dos o tres capítulos, pero quiero centrarme más en QUÉ pasa cuando Akane regresa hecha una DIOSA GRIEGA. :L

**alix:** Sus deseos son mis órdenes. Ranma... nah, será carcomido por la desesperación de saberse solo :3 Actualizaré lo más pronto posible.

**Nefertari Queen:** Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. ;) Acá tienes la entrega de otro capítulo, a ver que parece. Espero no haber tardado tanto.

**dragfenix17:** Que bueno que te gustara, aquí está el capi dos.

**Minigigian:** Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias. Claro que seguiré adelante, no pienso abandonar. ;) De verdad, me halaga que pienses eso de mi historia, muchas, muchas gracias. Respecto a la regularidad de la publicación de mis capítulos, pues no puedo decirte a ciencia cierta. Depende MUCHO de como me vaya en mi nueva escuela, trabajo, amor y que mis hermanos me permitan usar el computador. Pero si está todo bien, no pienso tardar demasiado. ;)

Además muchas gracias a los que leen y no comentan, a los que dejan alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias. ;)

Por último: Harry, ¿quieres decir algo? *Harry saca su dinamita y mira a todos los lectores con una sonrisa maníaca* Creo que lo dejó más que claro. ;)

Los amo.


	3. Bitácora

Como ya saben, Ranma y el resto de los personajes —a excepción de Adelida— no son de mi pertenencia, si no de Rumiko Takahashi. Y la historia está hecha sin fin alguno de lucro.

**Aprendiendo a ser una dama.  
><strong>**A**ngie & **Ha**rry. ;)

_A Lee-sensei y Shadow-book, gracias por apoyarme, chicas. _

_Go._

**Bitácora.  
>.<strong>

—_Akane, quiero que lleves una bitácora de todo lo que vaya acontenciendo en nuestro viaje —había dicho su tía, cuando estaban volando a Londres._

—_¿Para qué? —Preguntó ella._

—_Porque es importante._

Y ahí estaba ahora ella, tirada en la cama de su habitación en School for Ladies, con una pluma color negra y su cuadrenillo rojo de tapa dura, viendo que podía escribir. Acercó la pluma a la primera hoja y porisiguió a contar su primer día.

_Miércoles 02 de Septiembre._

_Hoy el día fue horrible. ¡Huh!, no sé que siente esa vieja al traerme, prácticamente, de las orejas a un lugar que no conozco y el cual no me llama para nada la atención. No pienso hacerme amiga de esas muchachas inocentonas y fresas que viven aquí. Ojalá hubiera alguien que supiera de artes marciales. _

_La comida es horrible, nada en comparación con las delicias japonesas, esto es todo extra-condimentado y asqueroso._

_Voy a encontrar la manera de salir de aquí pronto. Eso sí._

Cerró el cuadernillo y se tiró en la cama. Cerró los ojos en espera de que el sueño hiciera acto de presencia.

**.**

_Lunes 25 de Octubre._

_Mi intento de huida fue frustrado por una mujer alta y amargada, con un lunar en la berruga, que es la maestra de lengua de este purgatorio. _

_Su nombre es Terry._

_Y por su culpa no estoy todavía pisando el suelo de Nerima._

**.**

_Jueves 12 de Noviembre._

_¡España es genial! Vinimos en un viaje esas Ladies y yo para aprender algo de esta cultura, y vaya que es increíble. ¡Barcelona! Oh, por favor. La tía Adelida me prometió que, si me portaba bien durante el resto del año de estudio, me llevaría de vuelta. _

_Ojalá lo cumpla. Mientras tanto me comportaré sólo para volver a pisar ese suelo._

—Listo, lo de hoy está archivado. —Dijo simple y guardó el cuadernillo en la bolsa a su lado. Suspiró— Aún no sé por qué le hago caso.

Se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta para ir a cenar.

**.**

_Viernes 13 de Noviembre. _

_Día de mala suerte, según las tradiciones de este país. Todas estaban increiblemente paranóicas tratando de no pasar debajo de una escalera o tirar la sal. A mi me pareció tonto, claro, hasta que rompí un pequeño espejo y después de eso me agarré de las greñas con Margareth. La instructora nos vio y nos puso a fregar el piso del baño con cepillos de dientes._

_No, no es un castigo sólo de las películas, como yo pensaba —y espero no tener que soportar siete años más así._

_La tía Adelida vino a verme para pedirme que no volviera a tener problemas, de lo contrario me quedaría con ella otro año más. _

_La verdad es que esa mujer me da miedo, siento que tiene algo que no me convence. Aunque no soy quien para ir juzgando a los demás. _

_En fin, iré a terminar de lavar los baños del quinto piso._

**.**

_Lunes 07 de Enero._

_Soñé con Ranma, hacía mucho que no me pasaba eso. _

_Stephanie, la única chica que vale la pena de este aburrido lugar, dice que, cuando duermes pensando en alguien, esa persona está pensando en tí. Es una especie de conexión, aunque no todos la tienen._

_Claro que yo no creo que él esté pensando en mí, más bien creo que fue porque lo extraño. Sí, para qué negarlo, lo extraño. _

_Cuando recién llegué, tenía la esperanza de que él viniera por mí, pero ya han pasado cuatro meses y nada, de hecho es muy probable que se haya olvidado de mí._

_La verdad no sé por qué te cuento esto ¡eres un infame cuadreno! Supongo que... No, la verdad no supongo nada._

_Me voy a dormir._

**.**

_Jueves 28 de Mayo._

_India es increíble. Este viaje a India es a parte, mi tía y yo. Y claro, Steph se coló._

_Nuestro casero se llamaba Adbeth, su hijo Hasin es perfecto. Alto, guapo, decidido, educado y caballeroso. Steph y él se hicieron amigos al instante, y ella nos presentó. Hoy exploramos el vecindario donde el vive y compramos atuendos hindues. Luego regresamos a Londres en un viaje de la noche._

_India, la verdad, es que es una monada._

_Espero regresar algún día._

_Akane._

**.**

_Jueves 03 de Septiembre._

_¡Graduación! Hoy nos hemo graduado todas. Supongo que mi tía está orgullosa, porque estaba sonriendo. Espero que sí, así me llevará de nuevo a Barcelona._

_Ahora tendré otros dos años más de educación a parte con ella._

_Será divertido._

_Supongo que no podré escribir más, se me ha acabado el cuaderno. Pero te llevaré conmigo y adjuntaré fotos._

_Gracias._

_Akane._

_**.**_

_Martes 25 de Septiembre._

_Empiezo un nuevo cuaderno, este es verde con franjas blancas y el viejo está guardado en una mochila Gucci._

_Hemos regresado a Londres. _

_Un amigo de la tía Adelida falleció. Fuimos al velorio y de ahí a darle el pésame a su famila._

_Aprovecharemos para tomarnos un five O'clock tea en una confitería de por ahí._

_Akane_

**.**

_24 de Diciembre, ¡mañana es Navidad!_

_Hola, cuaderno._

_Como ves mañana es Navidad y... ¿qué crees? ¡Nos vamos del continente! Así es, iremos a celebrar la Navidad a Nueva York. ¿No es asombroso?_

_Ya quiero llegar. La tía me dijo que me llevará a ver una obra a Broadway y, aunque me llevó a ver varias en Londres, asegura que aún así es un gran espectáculo._

_Además lo pasaremos con una familia de amigos de ella que tienen un hijo de mi edad —un tal Joshua. ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!_

_Eso sería todo por ahora._

_Akane._

_**.**_

_Lunes 05 de Junio._

_La tía me ha pedido que, en lugar de decirle tía Adelida, le diga sólo tía Addie._

_Me ha parecido buena idea._

_Hoy iremos de compras por París. ¡Será fabuloso!_

_Seguiré escribiendo y adjuntaré muchas fotos._

_Akane._

_**.**_

_Sábado 06 de Septiembre._

_Querido diario:_

_Esta hoja no es parte del cuadreno, como te puedes dar cuenta, si no que es una hoja en blanco que tomé del escritorio de la tía para poder escribir este pequeño reporte, claro, con su permiso._

_Lo que sucede es que estoy nerviosa, sí, muy nerviosa. Hoy es sábado 06, y hace ya tres años que dejé Nerima, por lo que mañana estaré aterrizando en mi suelo natal. _

_Estoy realmete muy nerviosa, no sé cómo me vayan a recibir mis familiares y si padre estará feliz de verme. Aunque, la que más me preocupa, es Nabiki. _

_La tía Addie me contó que ella es muy desconsiderada, que la trata mal y es grosera. Por ello estoy preocupada, aunque no por Nabiki, si no por la tía, es decir: ¿quién sabe que clase de cosas pueda hacerle? Tal vez cuando esté dormida le haga una jugarreta. O le puede querer robar el dinero que tiene —con eso de que es increíblemente avara—, pero la tía tiene muchas cuentas bancarias, seguro que no le roba ni un diez porciento._

_Me preocupa volver a ver a mi prometido Ranma y a Genma-sama y Nodoka-sama, no sé que podrían llegar a pensar, tal vez crean que huí por miedo a la boda, lo cual no es cierto._

_En todo caso explicaré que me fuí para aprender a ser digna de su hijo._

_Te estarás preguntanto por qué estoy poninendo esto aquí y no en mi cuaderno de apuntes actual, y es porque te agarré cariño. Eres el primer diario que tuve y con el cual cambié y crecí, y creo que eres merecedor de saber mis sentimientos ahora._

_En fin, la tía Addie me llama, debo bajar, ya ha llegado la limusina —jamás pensé que viajaría en una, ¡es galáctico!._

_Adoro a la tía y de verdad le estoy muy agradecida proque me haya educado como su hija, y porque quiera compartir su fortuna conmigo._

_Siempre le estaré en deuda._

_Esperemos que Nerima dé una cálida bienvenida._

_Gracias por todo._

_Akane Tendo._

—¡Aki, baja! —Llamó la mujer. La peliazul guardó su cuaderno en la bolsa que tenía.

—¡Voy, tía!

Tomó aire para darse valor y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

_Después de tres años... por fin voy a casa._

**.**

* * *

><p>Un pequeño —muy pequeño— capítulo, con más que nada fragmentos del, si se le puede llamar así, diario de Akane —que comenzó siendo un cuaderno que si tía le obligó a tener—. No sé si se da a entender el cambio de actitudes y vocabularios de Akane poco a poco, espero que sí. Además de la dependencia que ésta desarrolla de su tía.<p>

Tuve un pequeño dilema al poner los años en las fechas de los registros ya que no sabía si poner los años a partir del que se supone se desarrolla Ranma (1987) —lo cual me acarrearía un problema ya que me privaría de muchas comodidades actuales que son necesarias para el fic— o a partir del año 2005, que se me hizo factible pero incierto porque Ranma NO se desarrolla en esa época. Por lo que pido perdón por eso, aunque supongo que se darán cuenta de cuando cambia de año porque se repiten los meses.

Ah, por cierto, en el que sigue, el famoso regreso. ;)

**Agradecimientos.**

**DragFenix17: **Traté de tardarme menos en actualizar —aunque este era un capítulo corto. u.u Que bueno que te guste. Gracias por comentar. ;)

**Nefertari Queen:** Yo pienso exacto igual. Cuando respondes los reviews, como que se crea una sintonía o no sé, es especial. ;) La tía, uf, la tía, ya ves las cosas que le metió en la cabeza a Akane con respecto de su hermana. En el siguiente capítulo verás como se ponen las cosas para la parejita. Ö ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Izumi Miyu O.O:** ¡Lo sé, Ranma es especial! No importa que tanto lo supere la situación JAMÁS lo verás voluble a nada. xD Ranma ¿sufir? Bueno, eso sólo yo lo sé *cara macabra; muajajajaja* ;)

**Akima-06:** Pues en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás. ;) Creeme, será un SHOCK. (O eso espero)

Por lo demás, también muchas gracias a los que leen sin comentar, a los que dejan alertas, favoritos y a los que comentarán en este capítulo. :D

Por último le pasaré el micrófono a Harry, ¿algo que decir, compañero?

—Grr, comenten, grr. —Saca su dinamita, Angie se esconde detrás de una mesa.

¡Y ya saben! Que fluyan los reviews si no quieres que tu compu termine explotando. ¡Xiao! *Detrás de la mesa hace una seña con la mano*

Se les ama de este lado.

**NA: **Van a tener que esperar la actualización un buen ratillo :L


	4. Return

Si, lo de siempre. Ranma y los demás personajes de la historia —con excepción de la tía extravagante— no son de mi pertenencia, of coruse, si no de la grandiosisimísima Rumiko Takahashi. Y la historia está hecha por mera diversión, sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Aprendiendo a ser una dama  
>A<strong>ngie & **H**arry.

_A Sicksmiles, porque siento que la estoy perdiendo poco a poco._

_Now, go!_

**Return  
>.<strong>

Ranma no entendía el porqué de tanto revuelo en la casa Tendo. "¡Hoy regresa Akane!", había dicho Soun. "¡¿Viene también esa mujer amargada?", preguntó alterada Nabiki. "¡No seas grosera, hermana!", le reprendió Kasumi. Todo eso en menos de cinco minutos en los que él había estado de pié mirando el desastre que estaban armando todos.

—¿Y por qué tanto alboroto por el regreso de Akane? —Preguntó en un momento cualquiera.

—Hijo, tu también deberías estar alterado porque tu prometida regresa —dijo Soun.

Ranma primero se asombró, cosa que demostró abriendo mucho los ojos, después se sonrojó y, por último, volteó la cabeza indignado sin hacer un comentario.

La verdad era que sí, estaba algo nervioso. Es decir, ¿cómo sería Akane ahora? Si bien había ido a tomar clases de refinamiento no creía que hubieran surtido mucho efecto, es decir, ¿qué tanto podría haber cambiado?, seguramente seguía siendo la misma marimacho, pechos planos y tonta que todos conocían. A lo sumo sabría decir por favor y gracias y sus golpes no serían tan dolorosos. _Ojalá, _pensó Ranma tras esa idea.

—¿En qué piensas, cuñadito? —Inquirió Nabiki, sacándolo de sus pensamiento—; ¿acaso piensas en mi hermanita? —Y alzó una ceja.

—¿En esa marimacho? Nah —contestó, restándole importancia.

La chica suspiró.

—Sólo espero que no se haya hecho como esa vieja, de lo contrario nos dará _muchos_ problemas —enfatizó la palabra muchos alargando la "u".

—¿A qué te refieres? —La afirmación de Nabiki le había levantado dudas inciertas.

Ella abiró la boca para contestar, mas antes de que un sonido saliera de su boca, fue interrumpida.

—¡Afuera hay un carro! ¡Akane ya llegó! —La efusividad de Kasumi hizo que ambos pegaran un salto.

Nabiki sonrió tristemente.

—Mejor averígualo tu mismo.

**.&.**

El vuelo desde Londres a Japón se le había antojado eterno. ¿Cuánto había sido? ¿Seis, siete horas? Tal vez fueron ocho. Como fuere, el tiempo se pasó entre un juego de ajedrez con su tía, unas cuantas lecciones de música clásica y leer el malgastado volumen de Cumbres Borrascosas que su tía le había dado para leer.

La presentación del libro no antojaba a que se leyese: la portada no tenía ni un sólo dibujo, era vieja, malgastada y de un color café opaco que dificultaba la lectura del título, grabado en elegantes letras doradas con relieve. Las hojas eran viejas y estaban rotas, de color canela y olor a, precisamente, libro viejo —un olor que ella encontraba realmente agradable—, algunas letras estaban borradas y el vocabulario era, en algunas palabras, bastante anticuado.

—_Tía, sinceramente, no se me apetece leer el ibro, se ve viejo, viejísimo, ¿y si no me gusta? —Había cuestionado ella._

—_Akane, a los libros no se les juzga por su portada —rebatió su tía en ese momento—; además, ¿y qué si sí te gusta?_

—_Pero tía..._

—_Nada de peros, vas a leer ese libro y lo vas a terminar antes de una semana para que podamos tener una conversación sobre él._

_Y ella no rechistó más._

Ahora estaba a media página de terminarlo, y de verdad le había fascinado.

Cerró el libro al terminar de leer, a lo que su tía volteó la vista del suyo para ver a Akane contemplando la tapa.

—Y bien, querida, ¿qué te ha parecido? —Preguntó.

—Fascinante, aunque el tal Heathcliff es un monstruo odioso.

—Y sin embargo Catherine lo ama —comentó.

—Cierto —convenió Akane—. Aún así no comprendo sus comportamientos.

Adelida suspiró y justo en ese instante, la voz del capitán resonó sobre sus cabezas.

—_Estimados pasajeros, estaremos aterrizando en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Nerima__*****__ en, aproximadamente, diez minutos. Favor de apagar todos sus aparatos electrónicos, tener el respaldo de su asiento en posición vertical y la ventanilla abierta. Gracias._

Akane sonrió. _Estoy en casa._

**.**

Al tener todas sus pertenencias ya con ellas y ya afuera del aeropueto, Akane se dispuso a ir a la cabina de venta para boletos de Taxi que había en una esquina, cuando su tía le detuvo.

—Querida, no pensarás viajar en Taxi, ¿o sí? —Dijo con una sonrisa.— Porque le he dicho a un amigo mío que viniera a recogernos.

Y, como si ensayado estuviese, justo en ese momento un gran auto negro con polarizados y de más de tres metros se detuvo frente a ellas. El olor a nuevo inhundó las fozas nazales de la chica de cabello azul y sonrió. No importaba cuantas veces su tía le hubiera hecho viajar en limo, siempre le emocionaría como si fuera la primera vez.

**.&.**

—¿Eso es una limo? —Preguntó Nabiki, celosa, al ver el auto que había detenido su paso frente al dojo.

—Sí, es una limo —dijo sorprendida Nodoka.

—¿Akane vendrá ahí? —Preguntó Soun.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, la puerta del auto se abrió, y de esta salió Adelida, estirando el cuello y con su elegante porte como siempre.

Ranma, nada discretamente para los demás pero, según él, muy discretamente, estiró el cuello para tratar de observar la figura que salía detrás de ella.

Una chica alta, pero no tanto, con el cabello azulado largo hasta los hombros que le caía suavemente sobre los mismos, que llevaba puesto un blanco y brillante vestido semi-pomposo y un libro café en las manos sacó una pierna y después la otra, una mano y se impulsó fuera del carro. Al alzar la vista relucieron sus ojos color chocolate.

—¿H-Hija?

—He regresado, padre.

Lo siguiente fue rápido hasta para Ranma. Soun salió de detrás de todos los allí presentes y se avalanzó a abrazar a su hija, que primero reaccionó sorprendiendose y, después, rodeó el cuello e su padre con los brazos.

Adelida carraespeó.

—¿Qué les parecería, —preguntó una vez que todos le hubieron prestado atención— si, por esta hermosa noticia, hacemos una cena gourmet?

**.&.**

Sentados.

Así estaban todos en el comedro del dojo Tendo. Bueno, todos excepto cierta peliazul que estaba en la cocina, precisamente, cocinando. Cuando Adelida avisó que su sobrina haría la cena, casi todos se cayeron para atrás.

Silencio.

El ruido que más se escuchaba, era... ninguno. Silencio total reinaba en la mesa. No había tema alguno de conversación y eso hacía que el ambiente fuera tenso.

Curiosidad.

Eso sentía Ranma hacia Akane, okay, si estaba bastante cambiada. Cinco minutos que la había visto y, aunque le costara admitirlo, era toda una mujer y muy femenina.

Celos.

Nabiki estaba celosa de su hermana y de toda la atención que su tía le brindaba.

Por parte de los demás sólo incertidumbre de saber qué pasaría.

—Y... ¿qué tal Akane estos años? —Comenzó preguntando Soun.

—Bien —contestó Adelida y sorbió un poco de té—; me costó educarla, debo admitirlo, pero, finalmente, quedó hecha una princesa.

Y otra vez se armó el silencio. Claro, hasta que Akane salió de la cocina con una olla en las manos que tenía excelente pinta y un olor que haría agua cualquier boca.

—Aquí está la comida —avisó al aparecer.

Nadie dijo nada ni tampoco hizo mueca alguna, aunque, calaramente, todos desconfiaban de la comida que esta había preparado.

Akane apoyó la olla en la mesa y se inclinó para servir en cada uno de los platos lo que había preparado —que claramente no era comida japonesa—, unos espaguetis bañados en salsa blanca que olía delicioso con trosos de pollo cortados simétricamente unos con otros y alguna especia verde que se asemejaba al cilantro mezclada por ahí.

—Y, em, ¿qué es esto? —Inquirió Nodoka con educación.

—Un platillo tradicional de Italia que aprendí en el tiempo que estuve ahí, Nodoka-sama —contestó educadamente.

—Oh, vaya —la voz teñida de sorpresa de la mujer hizo sonreír a Adelida.

Cuando Akane hubo terminado de servir, y contrario a lo que los demás hubieran pensado, se puso totalmente derecha e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Por favor, disfruten.

¿Me creerían si les digo que no hay mejor expresión para describir sus caras que '_WTF_'? Nadie probó nada, nadie dijo nada, solo contemplaron la comida por un tiempo que les pareció eterno. Akane seguía con la mirada gacha, cosa que Ranma aprovechó para examinarla detenidamente. Tenía el cabello más largo y estaba un poco más alta, sus fracciones se habían hecho más definidas y delicadas y su manera de caminar, hablar e incluso de permanecer parada, aún estado relajada, era mucho más, aunque odiara admitirlo, femenina.

En un momento cualquiera, Akane medio levantó la mirada para serciorarse si alguien ya había probado su comida y podía, así, sentarse. Y se encontró con la mirada de su pormetido. Durante ese lapsus de mirada pasaron tres cosas interesantes: le primera, tuvieron una conexión especial. La segunda, Akane le sonrió. La tercera, a Ranma le dio un vuelvo el corazón tras ver esa sonrisa pequeña.

—¡Suficiente! —Demandó Adelida. El grito hizo que Ranma volteara a verla sobresaltasdo y Akane bajara la mirada de golpe—; no sean groseros y alguien pruebe la comida de mi sobrina.

Soun tragó, Genma aguantó la respiración, Nodoka tosió, Nabiki bufó, Kasumi sonrió y Ranma, como buen valiente, probó el primer vocado.

Mastica, mastica y...

—¡Akane esto está delicioso! —Exclamó, y, para hacerlo creíble, tomó otro bocado, y otro más, y a ese le siguió otro.

La dama sonrió.

—Gracias, Ranma-kun.

Y se detuvo, ¿Ranma-kun? ¿Qué rayos...?

—Akane, ya puedes sentarte —invitó su tía.

—Gracias.

Y todos empezaron a comer.

¿Ranma-kun? ¿Ranma-kun? Que extraño, ¿dónde había quedado el Ranma a secas? Y ¿ella era buena cocinando ahora? ¿Era femenina? ¿No le había golpeado todavía? ¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué le habían hecho a su marimacho?

_Definitivamente tengo que hablar con Akane._

**.**

* * *

><p>—*<strong>D<strong>esconozco si Nerima tiene aeropuerto, supongamos que sí XD.

Si alguien lee mis fics Luna x Neville o el de InuYasha aviso que estoy muuuuuy bloqueada u.u

**Muchas gracias a...**

**kamy0709: **¡Gracias por comentar! Y claro que los extrañó, y mucho, como se verá en capis futuros. Lo que pasa es que son fragmentos más que nada para que se vea el cambio en Akane, no es toooodo su diario (no acababa XD). Saludos.

**Nefertari Queen: **¿Te ha dado flojera entrar en la cuenta? A mi me pasa muy a menudo XD. Y déjame decirte que tu percepción e intuición son increíbles. Exato eso pasó, y lo has comprobado XD. Relax, las relaciones e incógnitas vienen más adelante. ;) ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! (Sinceramente, me encantan tus reviews ^^).

**Artemisa-Cazadora: **¡Pues vaya! Muchas gracias, Artemisa. Me alegra mucho que te gustara mi fic. Espero no desepcionarte a la larga :)

**AkaneNyuYuraLucyMoka: **Jajaja, sí yo sé que sería difícil, pero ya ves que Ranma es fuerte y resiste a la tentación(?). Me encantaría actualizar más rápido, pero lo voy a tener muy difícil :S. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**the mystic poetry: **¡Me alegra que te guste! Sinceramente yo tampoco me imaginaba una Akane refinada, pero ya ves, las musas son engañosas XD. Ö, pues aquí tienes el reencuentro, a ver qué te parece. ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado!

**Hikari-Tatsuya-Haruno: **¡Gracias! Jeje, sí, comprendo eso de que los hermanos nos corran del monitor u.u; me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y aquí tienes la continuación (espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado). Pues aquí donde yo vivo la expresión "fresa" se usa para las personas que se creen superiores, que todo el tiempo miran a los demás por sobre el hombro y son sifrinas, no tiene mucha diferencia XD. Espero que el capi te haya gustado. ;)

Además quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y no comentan, a los que dejan alertas y favoritos, a los anónimos, a todos. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Y recuerden reviewear el capítulo, o Harry hará explotar sus computadoras sin compasión. *Se ve a Harry con cara de psicosis*

**IMPORTANTE:** Mis Musas están medio muertas, así que no tengo la menor idea de cuanto tardaré en atualizar (supongo que bastante). Si bien los Reviews ayudan a las musas (cuando volví a leer sus revs me inspiré para escribir este capi), pero no sé cuando podría actualizar. Así que no puedo negociarlo como un _"cuantos más revs más rapido la actualización", _pero, si así lo desean, igual pueden comentar ^^.

Cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo será un acercamiento de Ranma y Akane y... ¿Qué hacen Ukyo y Xian-pu en el medio? ¡Oh, no! (mi intento de trailer cinematográfico XD)

¡BESOS!


End file.
